jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Sondendroide vs. Suchdroide Hallo Corran, mich würde interessieren, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Suchdroiden und einem Aufklärungsdroiden ist. Der Artikel Sondendroide ist grob der des Mark IV Aufklärungsdroide, auch der erstegenannte ist meiner Meinung nach nur eine leicht veränderte Version des Viper Probot-Artikels. Kannst du mich da aufklären? Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:32, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich finde, keiner dieser Artikel beschreibt die allgemeine Bedeutung eines Aufklärungsdroiden, sondern geht immer auf einen anderen ein. Robonino (Komlink) 15:32, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ein Suchdroide ist tatsächlich ein Viper Probot, ein Sondendroide ist ein Mark IV Aufklärungsdroide. Das sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Droiden. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, ist Sondendroide eine Weiterleitung auf Aufklärungsdroide und somit kein Artikel. Suchdroide ist bloß eine Serie, auch "Probe Droid". Bei "Viper Probot" handelt es sich um einen Typ dieser Serie. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:59, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist, dass mir beide Artikel zu sehr auf jeweils den oben genannten beziehen. Sie sollten einfach ein bisschen verallgemeinert werden und nicht bei Aufklrüngsdroide geschrieben werden wie z.B. dass sie ferngesteuert werden (es gibt auch selbsständig denkende Droiden) oder dass sie einen Selbstzerstörungsmodus haben (ist nicht bei allen der Fall). Auch bei Suchdroiden ist es nicht immer so, dass sie von Sternzerstörern aus starten und eine Bewaffnung haben. Stimmst du mir in dem Punkt zu? Robonino (Komlink) 13:25, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Nein. Mark IV Aufklärungsdroide sind nunmal ferngesteuert. Wieso soll man das dann entfernen oder verallgemeinern? Wenn die Droiden ferngesteuert werden, dann ist das nunmal so. Und dass sich die Typs auf die Serien beziehen, ist ja logisch, wenn sie dieser Serie angehören. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:36, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich glaue, wir missverstehen uns. Ein Mark IVer ist natürlich ferngesteuert, aber ein Aufklärungsdroide an sich ist ein Überbegriff, dem jeder Droide angehört, der etwas mit Spionage und Überwachnung zu tun haben, wie die Viper Probots, die Mark IV oder die KUS-Sondendroiden. Um diesen Artikel geht es mir, der zwar das Bild eines Mark IVers hat, aber nicht diesen Artikel mit seinen Fähigkeiten beschreiben soll. Das soll man verallgemeinern, von den spezifischen Artikeln rede ich doch gar nicht. Robonino (Komlink) 13:45, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wie bereits oben gesagt haben wir keinen Artikel über den Aufklärungsdroiden, hierbei handelt es sich bloß um eine Weiterleitung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:47, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Halt mich jetzt für blöd, aber wenn ich auf Aufklärungsdroide klick, dann kommt da sehr wohl ein Artikel, wenn ich auf Suchdroide klick, kommt da auch ein Artikel, wenn ich auf Mark IV-Droide klick, kommt ein Artikel, und die sind allesamt unterschiedlich. Also haben wir schon einen Artikel über einen Aufklärungsdroiden. Robonino (Komlink) 15:14, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ja. Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, meine Schuld. Ich habe mich versehen. Du hast recht, ich merk's auch gerade. Tatsächlich ähneln sich die Artikel Aufklärungsdroide und Mark IV Aufklärungsdroide sehr – der Artikel über die Serie muss verallgemeinert werden. Was die anderen beiden betrifft, so denke ich, dass die vollkommen in Ordnung sind, denn der Hauptartikel gibt einfach die Eigenschaften und das Aussehen eines Aufklärungsdroiden wieder. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:29, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich dachte schon, ich kann mich nicht mehr verständigen ;). Bei den anderen bin ich deiner Meinung, aber den Artikel Aufklärungsdroide würde ich gerne mal großflächig überarbeiten. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 17:34, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wie werden die Ränge geschrieben Hallo Corran! Auf Diskussion:Leutnant-Colonel ist die Frage aufgekommen, in welcher Sprachversion (deutsch oder englisch) die Ränge in den Artikeln geschrieben werden. Ich weiss nicht, ob darüber in der Vergangenheit bereits eine Entscheidung gefallen ist. Falls nicht, könnte man vielleicht auf der Hauptseite eine Umfrage machen. Mein Vorschlag für die Auswahlmöglichkeiten wäre: * Die Ränge in den Artikeln sollen in deutsch sein * Die Ränge sollen auf englisch geschrieben sein * Es soll so gemischt bleiben wie es ist --Ralux (Diskussion) 15:39, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn ich meine Meinung dazugeben dürfte: Ich finde wir sollten die Ränge lassen, genauso wie sie sind - größtenteils in englischer Sprache, da sie ja so auch in den Episoden benannt werden. Ebenfalls in The Clone Wars vorkommt. Bspiele: Colonel Meebur Gascon, Captain Gregar Typho, Captain Panaka, Captain Rex, Sergeant Slick, Sergeant Boss, Sergeant Niner, Sergeant O'Niner, ect... :Ich würde diese Artikelnamen außerdem gerne beibehalten, da sie eben so schon in sämtlichen Artikeln zu den betreffenden Personen und Ereignissen stehen. Viele Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:10, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Einige sind mehr für die englische, andere mehr für die deutsche Schreibweise. Robonino hat zwar Recht, dass es sich hierbei um ein deutschsprachiges Wiki handelt, jedoch überwiegt sowohl hier in den Artikeln als auch in den Quellen (Romanen, Comics, etc.) die englische Bezeichnung. In kaum einem Roman lese ich den Begriff Leutnant, beinahe immer nur Lieutenant. Deshalb würde ich persönlich sagen, dass man die englische Bezeichnung verwenden sollte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:45, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Die Frage ist eben, wie man das vereinheitlichen kann. Denn so wie es momentan ist, ist es wohl nur verwirrend. Als Beispiel nenne ich die Vorlage:Navigationsleiste_Imperiale_Armeeränge, wo fast alle Ränge auf englisch sind. Deusch sind unter anderem der Leutnant-Colonel und der Hoch-Colonel. Wieso dort Privat steht, und nicht Privat'e'', weiss ich nicht. Korporal ist auch die deutsche Variante von Corporal. Ähnlich verhält es sich mit Brigadegeneral. Noch diffuser ist es bei Vorlage:Navigationsleiste_Ränge_der_GAR, wo sich z.B. der Klon-Marschall-Kommandant befindet. --Ralux (Diskussion) 20:41, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir uns da an die Mehrheit der Quellen halten sollten. Sofern die Mehrheit der Quellen die englischen Begriffe verwendet, so sollten diese auch bei uns auftauchen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sich die jeweiligen Autoren am us-amerikanischen Militär orientiert haben, so dass es, da es NATO-Streitkräfte sind, auch entsprechende deutsche Kongruenten gibt. Das gehört aber in den HdK-Abschnitt und sofern nötig sollte eine entsprechende Weiterleitung mit dem deutschen Begriff erstellt. Wir sollten nicht anfangen, deutsche Übersetzungen für etwas zu finden, die gar nicht oder nur wenig in offiziellen Quellen auftauchen. Ich habe da letztens noch so ein schönes, meiner Meinung nach vollkommen irrsinniges Beispiel gefunden: Kapselrenner (KAPSELrenner, wirklich?). --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 01:30, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Das sehe ich auch so, und da die Mehrheit der Quellen die englische Bezeichnung verwendet, müsste das dementsprechend verbessert werden. Und: Kapsel''renner?! Ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich dafür, dass wir den wieder Podrenner nennen – zumal der auch in der ''deutschsprachigen Fassung von Episode I so genannt wird und es keine (sofern mir bekannt) offizielle Übersetzung gibt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:16, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich stimme auch für die englischen Begriffe, sofern es nicht zu abstrus wird. Die Umbennenung in High-Colonel oder so finde ich dann doch etwas übertrieben, sowas sollte gelassen werden. Den Rest finde ich durchaus auch gerechtfertigt. Robonino (Komlink) 13:28, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich möchte an dieser Stelle anmerken, dass ich es so nicht richtig finde, wie Ralux http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Vorlage:Navigationsleiste_R%C3%A4nge_der_GAR?diff=875688&oldid=849279 das geändert hat. Er hat, wie zu sehen ist, alles mit "Clone" vorne hingeschrieben. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir das lassen. Rote Links sind in solch einer Vorlage unförderlich und in den normalen Artikeln zu den Rängen werden die speziellen Ränge der Klone ja bereits mitbehandelt. Es würde also ausreichen den Rang auf Englisch zu schreiben und mit dem Rang zu verlinken. Ich werde es mal so ändern wie ich denke. Bitte macht es rückgängig wenn ihr nicht damit einverstanden seid und kommentiert das hier einfach nochmal. Gruß --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:39, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich habe die Ränge anhand dieser Liste http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Military_ranks ins Englische übertragen. Das deutsche Äquivalent dazu ist hier zu finden http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Kategorie:Milit%C3%A4rische_R%C3%A4nge. Man müsste die deutschen Artikel natürlich alle in die englische Sprachversion umbenennen, damit in den Navigationsleisten keine roten Links aufscheinen. Ich kann diese Artikel aber selber nicht verschieben. --Ralux (Diskussion) 15:51, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Dass du den Titel übersetzt hast, ist ja ganz gut, aber m.E. ist es nicht nötig, vor jeden Rang "Clone" zu setzen. Schließlich gibt es auch im Galaktischen Imperium, bei den Rebellen und in der GA Corporals, weshalb ich denke, dass wir die Rangbezeichnungen als Hauptartikel nutzen und die verschiedenen Organisationen im Artikel in Unterabschnitten behandeln sollten. Das wäre so mein Vorschlag. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:38, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Genau das hab ich gemeint ;) Außerdem erstellen wir dann einfach Weiterleitungen zu den deutschen Namen - wie oben angesprochen. Liebe Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:59, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Wenn der "Klon-Marschall-Kommandant" auf englisch "Clone Marshal Commander" heisst, wieso schreiben wir dann nur in der Vorlage die englische Bezeichnung hin, und verlinken aber gleichzeitig auf die deutsche Bezeichnung? Richtigerweise müsste doch nicht nur die Bezeichnung, sondern auch der Artikel umbenannt werden. Und was spricht dagegen, den Rang "Clone trooper corporal" in der Vorlage hinzuschreiben, wenn das die offizielle Bezeichnung ist? --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:25, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Dann habe ich mich vielleicht noch zu unklar ausgedrückt. Es macht einfach wenig Sinn "Clone trooper corporal" zu schreiben, da wir diese Seite noch nicht haben und auch nicht benötigen werden, weil im Artikel Korporal zur Genüge auf den Klonkrieger-Rang eingegangen wird. Gegen eine Verschiebung dieses Artikels nach "Corporal" ließe sich nichts einwenden. - Nun zum Klon-Marschall-Kommandant. Ich finde wir sollten ihn und Senior Klon-Kommandant so lassen wie sie sind, lediglich allgemein gültige Namen ins Englische umbenennen, da das Hauptargument ja war, dass man die Namen englisch halten sollte, weil es manche Ränge nur in den Truppen der US-Armee gibt und nicht zu übersetzen sind und schon gar nicht in deutschen Quellen so übersetzt werden. Die Ränge, bei denen es klare deutsche Übersetzungen gibt lassen wir so würde ich sagen, sonst veranstalten wir noch ein Chaos in den bestehenden Artikeln, wenn nun neue Klon-Ränge erstellt werden, die es schon über 2 Jahre gibt und in fast jedem Artikel verlinkt sind. Liebe Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:49, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Was ich meinte, ist, dass Du in der Vorlage die Verlinkung exakt so gemacht hast: Senior Clone Commander . Das heisst, die englische Bezeichnung (Senior Clone Commander) steht in der Vorlage, aber die Verlinkung ist auf den deutschen Namen (Senior Klon-Kommandant). Wieso also, ist es so schwierig, das auch bei den anderen Rängen zu machen? Dann schreiben wir in der Vorlage also exakt Clone trooper corporal. Das ist der englische Name (Clone trooper corporal), der auf den entsprechenden deutschen Artikelabschnitt (Corporal#In der Großen Armee der Republik) verlinkt. Dann gibt es auch keine Rotlinks, und die Artikel können weitgehend so bleiben wie sie sind. Ist es für Dich jetzt verständlicher, was ich meinte? Und ja, für die Verschiebung des Artikels Korporal nach Corporal bin ich auch. --Ralux (Diskussion) 09:07, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja, jetzt verstehe ich wie du es meintest. Du wolltest also keine neuen Seiten für diese Ränge, sondern hattest beabsichtigt die Ränge in Englisch in der Vorlage auszuschreiben. Damit bin ich einverstanden. Korporal werde ich demnächst dann verschieben. Was haltet ihr von der Idee, alle Rangbezeichnungen deutsch zu lassen, wenn man diese in meindestens 2 Quellen verschiedener Autoren auf Deutsch findet? Dabei würde ich vorschlagen die Episoden stechen jegliche Art von schriflichem Werk aus. Also würde ich zum Beispiel Captain deutsch lassen, weil dieser Begriff bereits schon in mindestens 2 Episoden vorkommt. Bei "Regimantal Commander" oder "Second Lieutenant" kommt es beispielsweise dann drauf an, ob sich belegbare deutsche Namen finden ließen. Wie fändet ihr diese Regelung? --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 11:01, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich stimme diesem Vorschlag zu. Das macht Sinn. Robonino (Komlink) 11:11, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::@Ralux: Ach, so meintest du das. Als Weiterleitung auf den entsprechenden Abschnitt im Artikel. Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden. @RC: Ich finde diesen Vorschlag nicht allzu gut, weil wir dann wieder das Problem haben, dass alles wild gemischt ist. Wir sollten uns schon entscheiden – entweder Englisch oder Deutsch, aber nicht beides. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:57, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::@Corran: Das verlinken auf den Artikelabschnitt hat sich als nicht so ganz praktikabel erwiesen. Ich verlinke daher direkt auf den Artikel, den jeweiligen Artikelabschnitt findet man ja dann sowieso darin. (z.B. Clone Trooper Coporal verlinkt in der Vorlage für die Navigationsleiste direkt auf Corporal). --Ralux (Diskussion) 12:18, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Wenn, dann Englisch. Captain hört sich beispielsweise besser an als Kapitän. Ich denke nun mal, das die Umbenennung der deutschen Titel einfacher ist, da sie sich weniger im Wiki befindet. Robonino (Komlink) 12:04, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich möchte hinzufügen, dass Captain ein Sonderfall ist. Einmal ist es ein Rang, nämlich Captain, und dann ist es noch eine Stellung, nämlich als Kapitän. Deshalb gibt es auch diese zwei genannten Artikel, um diesem Sonderfall gerecht zu werden. --Ralux (Diskussion) 12:11, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Das ist mir schon klar, Ralux. Soweit kenne ich mich auch schon aus. Ein Grund mehr, den Artikel Captain Englisch zu lassen, damit keine Verwechslung entsteht. Robonino (Komlink) 12:19, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Eule war etwas beleidigend im Chat Hallo Corran, zuallererst möchte ich klar stellen, dass ich nichts gegen Eule habe, wenn nicht dieser Vorfall währe. Ich bin nur der Ansicht, dass er seinen Posten als OP (was er meines Wissens ist) nie und nimmer mit dem Verhalten verdient hat, welches er mir und Ben Braden gezeigt hat. Anfangs fing er an damit anzugeben, dass er ja schon so lange Parabeln kann und sie so super toll seit der 7. Klasse beherrscht. Dann meinte er zu wissen, dass wir noch nicht einmal die 7. Klasse erreicht haben, was ja kompletter Quark ist. Nachdem wir klar gestellt hatten, dass dies auch kompletter Quatsch ist, meinte ich: „Solang ich gute Noten schreib ist mir egal wie viel ich kann“. Er fragte natürlich, wie hoch denn gute Noten bei mir sind, worauf ich „1 - 2,3“ schrieb. Er musste natürlich gleich zurückschlagen und „1 - 1 :D“ erwähnen. Da fing dann die größere Angeberei an, indem er ein paar Zeilen später schrieb: „Weil ich auch nen Schnitt von 1,5 (all props to my PE Teacher!) hab?“ und dass er Stufenbester in allen Mathematisch-Naturwissenschaftlichen ist. Und ich hab ihm dann gesagt, dass er erstmal etwas im Leben erreichen soll, ehe er mit seiner Prahlerei beginnt. Er kam dann wieder mit seinem komischen Englisch-Coolgetue, welches auch noch völlig falsch geschrieben wurde. Mittendrin jointe AWing zwischenrein, der mir versicherte mich dabei zu unterstützen, wenn es darum geht Eule die Rechte zu entziehen. Eule wollte natürlich erklären was ihm zu einem 1,5er Schnitt führte: eine 4 in Sport, wegen zu vielen Fehltagen. Ben hatte auch keine Lust mehr und meinte, dass sein Schnitt 1,3 ist, was er allerdings mit mir besprochen hatte, ob er es wirklich schreiben soll. Ich habe so zwischendrin erwähnt, dass ich auf eine Realschule gehe. Ich weiß nicht ob das eine Rolle dazu beigetragen hat als Eule meinte, dass ich angeblich nicht lesen kann. Ben und ich mussten nach dieser Aussage gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns in irgend einer Form beleidigen wollte, jedoch hatte dieses Verhalten keinen positiven Unterhaltungszwecken gefolgt. Ich finde Prahlerei unter aller Sau, warum ich auch finde, dass so ein Mensch nicht mit OP-Rechten operieren darf. Sein Verhalten war genau das Gegenteil von einer tollen Unterhaltung, die ich mit Ben vor seinem Erscheinen geführt habe, was ich nicht ohne Folgen sehen will. Da er sich Täglich und viele Stunden im IRC verbringt, glaube ich, dass er bei Abwesenheit von möglichen Zeugen neue Benutzer niedermacht, um sie so aus unserem Wiki zu vertreiben. ElenderMistkerl, so wie Eule ja zur Zeit sich nennt, hat deutlich gegen die Richtlinien verstoßen, indem er uns in einer Art versucht hat zu übertrumpfen. Es muss irgendwas dagegen getan werden, ansonsten ist der Chat nicht der der er sein sollte, wenn so etwas wie Mobbing abgezogen wird. Als Beobachter dieses Ereignisses melde ich AWing, der mir sagte, sein Verhalten sei ein Verstoß unserer Jediqette. Ben hat dieses Gespräch ebenso mitgeführt und sich ebenso zurückhalten, wie ich es in Absicht hatte. Wenn er dieses Mal auch nur eine Verwarnung bekommt, sollte er beim nächsten Mal mindestens für eine Woche den Chat missen. Ich will nicht, dass sich die JP in ein Wiki wandelt, welches durch einen "Stammgast" des Chats gestört wird, der nicht einmal im Wiki Aktiv ist. Ich hoffe du konntest mir folgen und soweit viele Grüße, '''Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 17:52, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ich bin der Meinung, dass Eule es (hoffe ich zumindest) ohne böse Absichten getan hat, jedoch finde ich ein solches Verhalten auch unfair und angeberisch. Er kann froh sein, dass im IRC zu der Zeit keine "etwas schlechteren" Schüler anwesend waren, die seine Äußerungen als persönliche Beleidigung aufgefasst hätten. Ich bin dafür, Eule darauf anzusprechen und hoffe auf eine glückliche Lösung des Konflikts. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 18:05, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Mindestens sein OP-Status muss ihm für eine Zeit, vielleicht auch unbegrenzt, entzogen werden, denn wenn ein Admin dich so äußern würde, ist er den Posten nicht wert. Da ein OP so wie ein Admin ist, will ich mindestens diese Konsequenz sehen. Es kann ja sein, dass er sich nach einer Entschuldigung hinter dem Rücken in unserem Jedipedia-Chat weiterhin so verhält. Grüße, 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 18:13, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::War diese "Eule" etwa jene Person, von der mir Corran in der Diskussion berichtete? ( siehe hier) Wann wird da endlich mal etwas gemacht? --Ralux (Diskussion) 18:59, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Woow... echt toll... mir die Worte im Mund umdrehen irgendwas behaupten und mir unterstellen, dass ich neue Benutzer rausekeln will... echt Tolle sache ... ich hab noch niejeamnden rausgeekelt und ich hatte es nie vor aber soetwas loasse ich mir nicht biete... Ich räume nun meinen Platz in diesem Wiki... entgültig.. Wenn jemand solche Anschludigungen einfach in die Welt setzt möcht ich mit diesem Projekt nichts mehr zu tuen habe! 'Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 19:07, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hallo Darth Owsil! Danke für Deine Meldung. Ich habe Deine Benutzerseite aufgerufen. Dort steht, dass Du "Eule" bist. Ich denke, Du bist doch nicht jene Person, auf die mich Corran damals in einer anderen Diskussion aufmerksam machte. Da es dort um eine weibliche Person ging, die unbefugte OP-Rechte im Chat besitzt. Auf Deiner Benutzerseite steht aber, Du bist männlich. Tut mir leid, falls es da ein kleines Missverständnis gab. Allerdings habe ich nur mal etwas nachgefragt. --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:26, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. "Entgültig". Also ist schon mal so etwas vorgekommen, oder sehe ich da etwas falsch? Nein Eule. So ein Verhalten will ich hier nicht sehen und dein Kommentar hier ist genauso hochnäsig, wie du Gestern im Chat warst. Mir soll es doch egal sein wohin du gehst. Ich weiß nicht was du an mir nicht magst, aber anscheinend willst du mich hier rausekeln. Es steht dir ja frei zu gehen, und wenn du denkst, dass es das beste ist, dann geh. Ich will hier nur keinen schlechten Umgang sehen und wenn du dazu beiträgst, dann ist es mir sogar Recht, dass du gehst. Ich wollte diese Situation normal aushandeln aber... Tja, traurig so eine Arroganz von dir zu sehen. Ich dachte wirklich wir können das normal klären. Tschüss Eule. Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 19:16, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Also erstmal: Eule ist kein Administrator und hat daher im Chat auch keinen OP-Status, sofern er ihm nicht seltenerweise aus welchem Grund auch immer mal verliehen wird. Zur Sache: Ich habe Eule eben im Chat angesprochen, und er sagte mit unter anderem das, was er hier geschrieben hat. Weiterhin gab er an, dass du, Dreist, erst kurz vor deinem Gehen darauf hingewiesen hast, dass du auf die Hauptschule gingest, und dass er dich in keinster Weise damit aufgezogen hätte. Er gab jedoch zu, seinen Notendurchschnitt angegeben zu haben, wenngleich er meinte, auch damit nicht hatte angeben wollen. Da ich nicht zugegen war und somit auch nicht sagen kann, welche Aussage nun Recht und welche Unrecht ist, schlage ich zunächst einmal vor, dass ihr euch im Chat trefft und das besprecht. Vielleicht findet sich ja eine friedliche Lösung. Falls nicht, muss ich mit meinen Administrator-Kollegen besprechen, was weiter zu tun ist. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:38, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich kenne Eule nicht persönlich. Aus dem was ich so von ihm hier lese, scheint er nicht gerade der umgänglichste zu sein. Es kann aber keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass der Satz, den er auf seine Benutzerseite hingeschrieben hat, so nicht stehen bleiben kann. Da müsste ein Admin einschreiten. --Ralux (Diskussion) 20:17, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich hoffe, ihr werded eure Diskussion nicht ohne Fluss halten, denn er hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu uns beiden. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 20:59, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich nehme alle Vorwürfe hiermit zurück, da sich Eule entschuldigt hat und sich als kooperativ erwiesen hat. Hierbei handelte es sich nur um ein doofes Missverständnis, welches nun vergessen werden sollte. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:57, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Wenn beide Parteien damit einverstanden sind, dann ist dieser Streit offensichtlich beendet. Ich danke dafür, dass ihr miteinander gesprochen habt und zu einer friedlichen Lösung gelangt seid. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:34, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, das sind wir. Ich denke, wir können Eule einen Gefallen machen, wenn du diese Diskussion archivierst ;) 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 17:40, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Was hätte das für einen Sinn? Dann ist sie ja nach einigen Suchen ja immer noch zu finden. Entweder man löscht die Diskussion, dass Durchgestrichene macht meiner Meinung nach keinen Sinn wenn Eule sich „angeprangert“ fühlt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 18:27, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Wir haben das jetzt so im Chat besprochen. Ich weiß nicht was hiermit gemacht wird, aber es ist auf jeden Fall besser im Archiv als hier. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 18:29, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Tantive IV Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, ich habe eine Frage an Jw-skyguy gestellt, konnte mir jedoch nicht weiterhelfen und leitete mich an dich weiter, also stelle ich dir die selbe Frage, die mich beschäftigt: ich blick irgendwie nicht mehr ganz durch. In einigen Artikeln habe ich jetzt gelesen, dass in Episode III die Tantive IV Meister Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi nach der Order 66 gerettet haben soll. In diesem Artikel steht jedoch nichts davon. Des weiteren war ich der Meinung, dass die Sundered Heart dieses Schiff war, in diesem Artikel steht wiederum jedoch auch nichts davon und das Bild ist meiner Meinung nach nicht diesem Schiff zugehörig. Kannst du mir erklären, was da jetzt richtig ist? Stricker (Truppenkom) 19:33, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn ich das aufklären dürfte. Ich bin davon überzeugt es war die Tantive IV, weil es das Schiff von Bail Organa war und ihr Kapitän Raymus Antilles. Außerdem steht das so in Die illustrierte Enzyklopedie: Das Kompendium. Liebe Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:49, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Dann muss sie umlackiert worden sein...Ich werde dass dann in der Geschichte ergänzen, wenn ihr einverstanden seit. Stricker (Truppenkom) 09:50, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich da mal einmischen darf, so muss ich dir widersprechen, RC. Im Kompendium beim Teil Bail Organa steht, dass in den kommenden Jahren ein Schwesternschiff verwendet wurde, die Tantive IV. Dieser Artikel steht unter dem Bild des Schiffes aus Episode III, mit dem Organa Obi-Wan und Yoda rettet. Auch in anderen Quellen wird behauptet, dass das Schiff nicht die Tantive IV ist, der Meinung bin ich auch. Leider wird es im Kompendium nicht mit Namen angesprochen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es sich um die Tantive IV handelt. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 11:42, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Nun das sehe ich in der Quelle nicht so. Auf Seite 187 steht, dass es sich um die Tantive IV handelt. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia bestätigt dies. Alles passt so, wie Stricker das in den Artikel eingebaut hat. --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:00, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Bei dem Schiff aus Episode III handelt es sich nicht um die Tantive IV. Die Tantive IV ist das persönliche Schiff Leia Organas und taucht das erste Mal in Episode IV auf, anschließend in vielen Romanen, Comics und auch TCW-Folgen, nicht jedoch in Episode III. Die Sundered Heart ist jenes Schiff, das von Organa und Antilles kommandiert wird und in Episode III zum Einsatz kommt, was nicht nur durch verschiedene Sachbücher, sondern auch in einer (ich weiß nicht mehr genau, in welcher) TCW-Episode bestätigt wird. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:05, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::In der Folge Nachschubwege. Und an RC, in dem Kompendium steht: :::::::Bails corellianische Korvette wird von Captain Raymus Antilles befehligt. Um den Status eines Diplomatenschiffs zu erhalten, leht Bail es ab, sie mit Langstreckenwaffen auszurüsten. In den kommenden 20 Jahren werden sich C-3PO und R2-D2 zuweilen an Bord des Schwesterschiffes Tantive wiederfinden. Aus dem Wort Schwesterschiff lese ich auch im Sachbuch, dass es sich NICHT um die Tantive IV handelt. Robonino (Komlink) 12:10, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Tut mir leid, in meiner Quelle steht das aber anders. Von Schwesterschiff taucht in meiner Ausgabe nichts auf. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:18, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Dann habe ich warscheinlich die neuere Ausgabe. Tut mir leid wegen dem Missverständnis. Robonino (Komlink) 12:20, 11. Jan. 2014 (UTC)